


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第八十二章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [8]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第八十二章

第八十二章

这个顺从而纵容的吻，就像瞬间点燃了引线，舌尖推送过来的酥麻快感，将司徒医仙的神魂都刺激得打了个激灵。不知消受过多少香舌玉体的司徒绛，此刻却像个情窦初开的少年一般，在这个没有意料、温顺主动的吻里调整不了呼吸，心如擂鼓地脸红身颤。林长萍稍稍变动角度，舌头搅动带过司徒绛的舌尖，让医仙下腹如一团火在烧，被撩拨得心荡神迷、口干舌燥。

司徒绛粗重着鼻息，在间隙里啃了啃林长萍的嘴：“你在谁那里学来的坏事？”

对方的眼睛里带着点笑意，让本就水色浮掠的眼波更沾染情迷的欲味。司徒医仙迷恋又泛酸，一翻身将他压倒在身下，不容置疑地夺住了他的唇。重新拿回控制权的司徒绛游刃有余地掌控了这个吻，他本就尽是风流本事，没有了退缩抵抗，很快将这个吻变得水声滋缠，春情荡溢。林长萍有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛回到了三年前，回到了纠缠开始的最初，在这里他们做过无数荒唐事，而他被教会情爱，沉浮于欲海，就像现在这般。

衣结被灵活的手指扯散，没有了阻挡，微凉的手终于长驱直入地抚摸上了那具温暖紧实的身体。司徒绛满足地享受着这难舍的触感，嘴唇向下，顺着脖颈一路舔吸，就像在品尝一道垂涎已久的美味，每一处边角都舍不得放过。路过左胸膛时，医仙听到了肌肤下跃动的心跳，他情不自禁地含住胸前的突起，伸手轻轻抚弄另一侧，顿时感觉到身下人紧绷起来的身体线条，和轻颤的一瞬动情。

舌尖打圈，指腹在挺立处上下推挤按弄，林长萍长吐了一口气，颤抖得弓起背脊。他充满快感的反应让司徒绛抬起脸，手上的动作却不停下，医仙伸出舌头勾过那人的唇，在半途舔吮抚弄，林长萍的纯熟回应，更把两个人撩得火热，一时吻得难舍难分。

紧贴在一起的下身已经感觉到各自难掩的渴望，司徒绛忍不住解开林长萍的腰封，把他的一条腿摩挲着打开。这修长结实的大腿在掌心下被推开来，身下不设防的身体仿若可以被为所欲为，想要强烈占有他的欲望几乎快夺走司徒绛所有的理智，他难耐地摸进林长萍下身的衣料里，模糊地厮磨着对方的唇道：“我想抱你……让我抱你……”

素来胆大妄为，得寸进尺爱卖乖的司徒医仙，头一次在情事里因为惧怕被林长萍恼，而如饥似渴地征求他的同意。林长萍不由失笑，脸上发着烫，心脏乱跳地将腿缠上司徒绛的腰，默许了他的请求。

空气里滚烫着催情的吐息，司徒绛的手指在那处私密的领地慢慢推弄，唇舌灵活地舔吸吞吐那为他而情动的器物。在司徒绛的口中，如要化开一般的酥麻让林长萍忍不住呻吟出声，他后仰到床榻上，脖颈呈现一段紧张而优美的弧线，在他的喘息声中显得格外色情。司徒绛看着这画面，听着这声音，像是一万只猫爪挠在他心尖上，忍不住又挤了根手指进去，指节往里深入，将甬道又拓开几分。

林长萍急喘了一声，应是有些痛，但另一边汹涌的快感又在麻痹他的意识，司徒医仙恶劣地趁机在里头轻轻搅动，口中的力道更加技巧地变换，不停将那人的身体变软变臣服。林长萍的呼吸已经彻底乱了，他战栗着挺起腰，可是司徒绛却突然松开嘴，伸手将他握住。

“不行，”医仙笑着，眉眼弯弯，“用嘴的不算。”

“……司徒。”林长萍克制地喊了他一声，可是这压抑的嗓音更显得他被动可欺，他在司徒绛的挑逗下意识或明或暗，只听到医仙在说：“我也不想让你痛，要不，加点什么润润？”

这诱骗的口吻，坏心眼的心机，让林长萍隐隐有了预感，等到司徒绛跨到他脸前，厚颜无耻地将东西抵到他嘴里时，林长萍几乎要脸皮滴血。粗硬的器物充斥口腔，即使是第二回做这个，他还是不得要领，司徒绛半跪着跨在林长萍身上，自上往下俯视着他，那个人青涩的动作，微颤的眼睫，凌乱披散在床榻上半湿的发丝，都让他欲火更盛，征服的快感涌遍躯体。

感觉到嘴里的东西随着时间的推移更坚实了几分，林长萍脸红到了脖子根，他本就白皙好看的肤色此刻像醉了般晕染出绯红。司徒绛盯着他每一丝变化，对方每一个沉沦的情态都令他意乱情迷，鼻息在那人唇舌的软腻里渐渐粗重，司徒医仙不舍地在他嘴里冲撞了两下，然后在对方透不过气的瞬间抽出来，透明的丝线勾连在林长萍发红的下唇和俊秀的下巴上，是一副如此活色生香的画面。可是，用嘴的不算，司徒绛同样这般告诉自己。

他俯下身拥住林长萍，下身紧贴住他的，将他的双腿就此撑开。

经历了耐心开发的身体，被进入时的抵抗终于不再顽强。司徒绛发出一声心满意足的低吟，依着顺滑的包裹再往里没入几分，将林长萍完全、彻底地填满。被充斥占有的感觉熟悉又似乎陌生，林长萍微微蹙眉闷哼了一声，这鼻音忍耐而暧昧，克制又撩人，惹得司徒绛在他耳畔耳语：“在坞城见到你的时候，我就在想，你是我的……”

你是我的。此时此刻，他的确是被司徒绛牢牢攫取住了。

缓慢的抽插让司徒绛背脊都一阵舒爽，原来占有自己恋慕的人是一个身心都达到至高愉悦的极乐迷境。随着进出的无阻碍，他很快就控制不住挺进的力道，头埋到身下人的颈项里，不停亲着他的耳朵，吻他的发丝，在情迷里啃啮他好看的脖子。林长萍被司徒医仙的情欲给吞噬，他闭着眼睛抱住司徒绛的背，两个人肉体亲密地贴合，下身撞击的动作让他不由得讨饶：“慢点司徒，我，唔……”

令人神魂颠倒的吻浓密地堵住了他的嘴，司徒绛用手揉着林长萍敏感的乳头，下身肆无忌惮地擦过他兴奋的内壁，两个人的连接处早已经黏连了一片。司徒绛用另一只手托起身下人的腰，将他的下身微微抬高，更用力地摆动腰部，做到舒服的时候索性把林长萍的一条腿架到自己肩上，疯狂地在他狭窄的甬道里进进出出，看着那柔软的地方不断吞吐他粗暴的器物。

林长萍在撞击中吐息都支离破碎，他感到一阵又一阵汹涌的情潮将他推挤、覆没，司徒绛让他无所遁形地面对自己最原始的渴求，带给他强烈到席卷一切的情欲冲击，林长萍紧闭起眼睛，急促着道：“司徒，司徒，不……呃！”

就着被半托着的姿势，一长道浓稠的精液射到了林长萍自己的胸膛、下巴，和嘴唇上，司徒绛在原处用力摩擦顶动，又让他断续溅出一缕，把小腹也弄湿了。那个人泛着淡红的白皙肉体上，喷溅了这一条长长的白浊，刚刚高潮过的身躯还在微微痉挛，张开的嘴露出诱人的一点舌头，显得既清纯又淫秽。内壁里在紧张地跳动收缩，司徒绛低喘着享受着这紧密的包裹：“哈……我们一起舒服……”

连续的律动，司徒医仙把林长萍的腰按得都是手指印，他猛烈贯穿了数下，肉体拍打声听上去都显得疼了，司徒绛挺身直达甬道的最深处，终于喘息着释放了出来，他的东西在对方的内壁里弹跳，让林长萍羞耻得咬紧了下唇，肌肉紧张地颤了颤。

医仙爽得头脑都一片空白，抱过了林长萍就又亲上去。情动之间，司徒绛忽然非常想看一眼这碍眼的面具背后究竟是张怎样的脸，即使是赤裸相对，交付了彼此最亲密无间的距离，他却都还不知道，这个人真正的面容，究竟是什么模样。

司徒绛悄悄摸上对方头发里的绳结，刚想扯动，就被那人早有预料地握住了手心。

“让我瞧一眼。”医仙还在释放的余韵里粗重着吐息，他撒娇地啄了口身下人的下巴，“就一眼。”

那个人的声音听不出异样：“我形容丑陋，你会失望的。”

“你美还是丑，我都不在乎。”

司徒绛话说出口，却被对面人眼底的洞悉看得心虚，他的确对美色习以为常，中人之姿根本入不了他的眼。可是，只有这个人对自己是特别的，即使有残缺、有遮掩，他依旧倾心，依旧欢喜。只是这话，他说不出口，也觉得对方不会信，司徒绛道：“好吧，听你的，不瞧就不瞧。”

医仙的识大体里带了层显眼的委屈，让人想忽视都难。林长萍摇了摇头，笑着捧过他的脸，温柔地亲了亲他的眼睑，嘴唇顺着鼻梁轻轻滑下，在上唇停着辗转。

“谁教你的……”司徒绛又被撩动了心弦，“……这次，用嘴也算。”

被嫉妒和掠夺欲充斥的司徒医仙，把林长萍拖下床榻按在矮柜前，这一次医仙的口舌像燎原的火星，把他从里到外都点燃了个彻底。林长萍在那熟练的逗弄舔舐里双腿发软，几乎要站立不住，他的右臂勉强撑着柜子的边沿，头向后靠上墙壁，心慌意乱地艰难吐息。泄过一次的下身又被刺激得蓄势待发，他禁欲许久的身体根本禁不起司徒医仙的侵袭，司徒绛把手指伸进那灌满体液的穴口，在那敏感的一点按压摩擦，林长萍浑身一颤，低吟出声：“司徒，等……！”

直通周身的快感密密麻麻结了一路，林长萍屏息着半天动弹不了。司徒绛的嘴角流下白色的浊液，犹如得到了战利品，让他心满意足地勾起笑容。林长萍的心快得都要跳出来了，司徒绛幽幽的眸子在夜色里似乎泛着狼一样贪婪的绿光，他直起身来，手掌摸着林长萍后颈的位置，他记得，那里应该有两枚浅色的痣。

“当时给你缠纱布，我就想这样把你压着……”

司徒绛说着话，把对方翻过身来，贴着他后背抱了上去：“就这样把你狠狠做一回。”

欺压着林长萍的司徒医仙尽情放纵着他曾经对常陵压抑的渴望，下身的进出因为润滑的体液而顺畅无阻。他双臂穿过那人的腋下，把他的背脊牢牢贴上自己的胸膛，手指抚弄着他胸前已经被玩弄得红肿的突起。林长萍的喘息声已经沙哑了，司徒绛的舌头舔吸着他颈后的浅痣，呼吸拂过他发热的耳后，这些都在暗示着、宣告着，司徒医仙还没有吃饱的事实。

林长萍在迷散的意识中抬眼看向窗外，不知何时起，雨已经停了，甚至有那么一丝微亮的清辉洒进来，把窗台筛上一层银粉。

今夜，原来也是有月亮的。

“司徒。”

他微微侧转过头，司徒绛正爱惜地抚过他左臂的伤口，那明明是狰狞可怖的缺陷，可是医仙的眼睛里，只有情动的珍视和疼惜。

“我……”

林长萍迟疑片刻，他对上司徒绛漆色的、含情的眼眸，最终笑了笑：“没事。”

司徒绛吻住他的嘴，下身往里送了送，像是在惩罚他的不专心。

“你这木头。”

林长萍回吻住他，今夜，他又在小竹林做了一场梦，这场梦，林长萍真的不愿醒来。


End file.
